herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronicler the 7th
(Note: Due to the fact Chronicler is effectively one half whose opposite half is none other than Omnicron, more information on Chronicler's missing half can be found on the Villains Fanon Wiki as a result of that.) Chronicler the 7th can be best described an an egotistical manchild who is an absolute jerk. However, to truly earn his hate, you have to do something to him personally or threaten somebody who is close to really get him pissed off. To be honest, Chronicler's a jackass to everyone, but he has no ill intentions; he's just having troubles getting used to living in civilization after 7 years from 10 to 17 of age in which he spent his entire time in a deserted oasis fighting bears for sustenance alongside his pet Dragon. Though, more questioning is that they both seem to argue who is the pet and who is the master between the two, since both of them frequently argue with each other despite their status as true companions. According to Ultimorian Databases, he was thought to be a reincarnation of Omnicron; however, it was later discovered and revealed by Chronicler himself that is not actually a reincarnation of Omnicron, but instead, he's a fusion between two halves of what was always supposed to be the same being. As a result, Omnicron's entire existence began and ended the way it did because Omnicron was separated from all of the proper mentality that Chronicler maintained, and it wasn't until they refused did Chronicler not only gain full control, but also gains Omnicron's powers as well. Personality Chronicler, for as much as a smartass he can be, is actually a rather timid and meek individual once you really get to know him. His mind, having been forcefully separated from what powers he had at one point in history, entered a traumatic state in which Chronicler felt he was worthless and he had to be escorted into Shiramu Inc. by Zaalim because of the fact that Chronicler's time to die was not even remotely close to when he had separated from his power, which became the villainous entity called Omnicron. Needless to say, though, on the back of his mind, Chronicler often expressed fear towards things that Omnicron was currently associating himself with during their separation. Chronicler, prior to his separation with Omnicron, would've gleefully murdered anybody who had done him severe levels of wrong, and when the two separated, it was revealed Omnicron took this aspect from him entirely despite being merely the power half of the two. This implies that Omnicron's power was what caused Chronicler to gain a psychotic attitude, which is only further driven by how he was raised for much of his youth in isolation. When he re-merged with Omnicron many years down the road, he felt much more developed as a character and when he was given full opportunity to kill his long time rival Ruairi, he deliberately chose not to because he knew by that point that Ruairi didn't need to be killed: Chronicler is also noted to be an crazy pervert, and often hits on the ladies by the time his body physically aged back to an 18+ year old man, and while his advances often lead to his ass getting kicked around, it is noted that Chronicler makes no attempts to make an advance on his close friend Sierra (AKA Beauty Bomber), as even as an adult, he is short and less heavily built compared to Beauty Bomber, but this is only an inconvenience to Chronicler for just long enough until Beauty Bomber's armor gets destroyed by a frenzied Mirror M, which reveals Beauty Bomber to be an ordinary human wearing armor that makes her look like her Bomberman namesake, and Chronicler falls for her harder than he had any other girl he had met, indicating Chronicler's interest in woman isn't just for lust. Several years later, after Chronicler merges with Omnicron, Sierra is one of the prominent witnesses of the aftermath that few others at Shiramu Inc. got to be informed of: Chronicler had entered a frenzied state called "Omnicron Ω", which none of the other staff are awake to witness; this entire ordeal is actually taking place within Sierra's mind. Based on Chronicler and Omnicron's dialogue towards Sierra, Sierra is terrified of the prospect that Chronicler will force himself on her due to the fact he has all the power in several universes to actually do so, or even worse, brainwash her into a servant. When Chronicler tries to seek her out during a night where she goes missing, Chronicler taps into his Omnicron powers and ends up locating Sierra in a bad situation; she was trying to drown on her own, and Chronicler, as Omnicron, dives into the freezing water at full speed to bring her back to the surface. Upon her being in a safe location, Chronicler shows absolute disregard for nearby surroundings and objects just to hand over a freezing, low oxygen Sierra to Centauri to look after in immediate haste; by barging through numerous walls of Shiramu Inc. like they were made of nothing and crashing into the medical room in desperation, as a near freaked Centauri quickly understands the emergency and gets to immediate work with healing Sierra. Omnicron, when he transforms back into Chronicler, begins to state how absolutely worried sick he was for Sierra since this is the first time in at least two months in which he had remotely seen her doing anything, and admits he only tapped into his Omnicron powers to scan for her because he was getting worried with how out of the ordinary Sierra was beginning to act so suddenly. Chronicler, upon learning Sierra is safe and healthy again, simply tells her for Sierra to seek him out only if she really wants to, since at this point, he had scanned her mind to learn WHY she had began to act so isolated; she feared what he could do now that he had such incredible power at his disposal, and that Chronicler became horrified that she actually considered the possibility of him actually going as far as to rape her as an incredibly high possibility to the point she highly believed it would've actually happened. Due to how distressed Sierra was about it, Chronicler was scared of approaching her as if she'd shatter like glass as to any interaction he could have with her. Thankfully, though, Chronicler was able to make amends with Sierra once Sierra begs for forgiveness, although Chronicler adamantly refuses to have sex with her until she's absolutely sure she's willing to do so, because Chronicler would much, MUCH rather have her complete consent about it than for her to approach him partly uncertain about it. Weaknesses Chronicler is overly paranoid on the back of his mind that prevents him from fully getting into most fights. His various fears of things are a consequence of one of Omnicron's forms having been associated with such a thing without him realizing it. For instance, he dreads carnivals (Omnicron 600M), dreads extremely eerie settings (Omnicron 700M), extremely crowded zones (Omnicron 800M), oceans and being vastly different in size compared to his targets (Omnicron 900M), or flat out the thought of him going up against a Deity Category being of any kind (Omnicron 1B). The constant paranoia also continues in that Chronicler is afraid of cyberspace as well, and this, alongside all of Chronicler's other fears, can make Chronicler to be an absolute wimp in many situations despite his usual badass moments. In addition, however, that even after merging with Omnicron to become whole again, he not only continues to dread these things, but dreads them even MORE because of the fact he now knows exactly why he fears them to begin with via gaining the memories of Omnicron upon the fusion. History Beginnings Chronicler was a Milletian taken from the Soul Stream, but something was constantly thought to be odd about Chronicler's soul in particular. Nao, one of the few deities who was ever truly nice to Chronicler during his time in Erinn, was uncertain whether or not to warn Chronicler of his predicament until she saw the time was right sometime after the events of G3. She told him his mind and power were beginning to become at constant odds with each other, to the point she did not know how to keep either or in check, or what would happen should both become truly opposing of each other. During The Saga Part II, Ruairi basically denies Chronicler the long awaited chance to finally kill him, all the while opening up Erinn to other worlds to allow other Gods to interfere... which is the final trigger on causing Chronicler to split apart into two beings; one of which representing his mind (Chronicler) and the other representing his power (Omnicron). Because of Chronicler's split nature now, he was forcefully expelled from Erinn altogether at the same time as Omnicron, because none of the deities knew that they would split into such beings, but all they knew is that their attempts to banish both of them would only be temporary... Bomberman Classic Chronicler is first shown present in Ultimoria as early as Bomberman Classic, where he was taken from his own universe and quarantined because he tried to allegedly break the laws of his own universe by effecting the plot to his own advantage. While at Shiramu Inc., where Dragora suggests to Sierra to perhaps get introduced to Chronicler and see what his problems are, since Dragora has a suspision that Chronicler is possibly related to the rogue AI Omnicron, but unless Zaalim spills the beans about Chronicler's existence, none of them will truly know. Post-The Blue Tri At the end of The Blue Tri, Omnicron reveals itself to still be alive, but this time focusing on Chronicler's homeworld and wastes no time in immediately demolishing the reisdent Deities and using Ruairi's own existence as a punching bag to get a point across, preventing Ruairi from truly dying unless Ruairi agrees to the fact he was directly killed, to where Chronicler intervenes with Omnicron's onslaught, and Chronicler, having stolen Ultima's twin swords, demolishes Omnicron long enough to refuse with his missing half, and both of them are know reunited as the same being they were long supposed to be. Chronicler, utilizing Omnicron's powers to warp reality, resets his own universe to where Omnicron's own presence would've never interfered, and everything happened the way it should have happened by the canon of Mabinogi. Other In the Shiramu Inc. catalogs, due to the above events, Omnicron, in addition to Chronicler, are both interviewed by Shiramu-Kuromu as the last guest stars on the blog, and have the following to say regarding Ruairi when Shiramu-Kuromu asks what Chronicler currently thinks about him after all this time. Endgame Alongside Chronicler, Dragora the Dark showcases heavy assistance towards the vision that Zaalim had projected to them, which they know will lead to Zenith's final downfall, for good this time around, and that Zaalim is taking Chronicler and Dragora the Dark on a strange journey through time and space to varying points in Ultimoria's history. However, Dragora the Dark begins to worry for Zaalim, and actually begins to speak in the voice of his former incarnation, as he asks Zaalim about what his fate will be. As major yet small of a detail hearing Dragora the Dark's true voice again, Zaalim is undeterred in the fact that their manipulation of space-time will result in Zaalim's permanent death, but does not answer why just yet, as Chronicler is visibly in disbelief that Zaalim will actually die, but Dragora knows that Zaalim is speaking the truth about what'll happen; if Zaalim is truly, permanently destroyed, then the Winds of Existence will have no further need to keep Zaalim around. As a result of this, Zaalim decides to completely screw over several points in history in which Zenith was present to ensure that Zenith will be dead for good in the present day. With their actions across space-time heavily poisoning, wounding, and weakening Zenith in the present, Zaalim notices that even after all they could've done, they had yet to truly kill Zenith; they all must be present in the current times to be able to kill off Zenith. As a result, Zaalim, alongside Chronicler mounted onto Dragora's back, begin racing towards the present day to land the final blow against Zenith, the High King of Evil in Ultimoria. Upon their arrival, Zaalim delivers one final blast of energy that transforms him into a living missile into Zaalim's final form, and Zenith is forced to implode in nothing, as both he and Zaalim are permanently erased from existence, thus ending the overly long reign of Zenith's rule over evil forces, and freeing the souls of everybody who was ever trapped within the Infernal Void or in Zenith's own being. With Zaalim deceased, Chronicler and Dragora the Dark begin to walk over to a speechless Darigus, as Chronicler utilizes his Omnicron powers to forge himself a necklace in the design of Zaalim's visor, as Chronicler declares himself, and Dragora the Dark, to be Co-Ultimorian Deities who will take the place of Zaalim to carry on his impact upon all of the Ultimorian Deities standing before them, as Ultima accepts their decision as he commands for all of the Ultimorian Army to cheer for Chronicler and Dragora the Dark's new position as Ultimorian Deities. WIP Future Story An original story featuring Chronicler (and Dragora) is in the works and scheduled for work sometime after the completion of The Blue Tri. In this series, Chronicler, alongside Dragora the Dark, are the only major characters from their own universe to appear, but here, they are classified as Ultimorians because they now no longer share any link to their original homeworld anymore. Due to Engdame's events, this is because Zaalim re-wrote a tiny bit of history to make Chronicler and Dragora the Dark natives to Ultimoria due to Zaalim's own impending demise in the final battle against Zenith. Trivia *Currently, alongside William Kenson, he and Chronicler are the only heroic characters by Shiramu-Kuromu to be considered "The Unfettered" in regards to their goals. Neither of them consider themselves bound by any real world logic in regards to accomplishing their goals in other words. *Chronicler's change in hair style was something done out of boredom, and the fact his original look didn't reflect Chronicler's the fact Chronicler is separate from Omnicron's influence by this point, and thus Chronicler's more "mature" looks showcase themselves... though Chronicler's personality is not all that different. *Chronicler's new look was actually planned for a while, it was just the fact Chronicler's current references are solely in-game screenshots for an MMO that delayed it. *Chronicler being a missing half to Omnicron's existence was always an idea for a while; just what they represent as halves of the same being is the key question. Gallery Chronicler and Dragora (Young).png|Chronicler as a 10 year old with Dragora behind him. Chronicler (Human Claymore).png|Chronicler as a 25 year old with his signature Claymore. Chronicler (Paladin Claymore).png|Chronicler in his Paladin armor. Chronicler (Human Dual Swords).png|Chronicler with his dual swords. Chronicler (Paladin Dual Swords).png|Paladin Chronicler with his dual swords. Chronicler (Arc 2).png|Chronicler as a 10 year old, but looking noticeably different than he did many years ago... Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Addicts Category:Adventurers Category:Elektrokentic Heroes Category:Cryokentic Heroes Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Mature Category:Blood Knight Category:Bludgeoners Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cocky Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedy heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Fighters Category:Male Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dimwits Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fearless Heroes Category:Fighter Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Guardians Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by genre Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Peverts Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Improved Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Masked Heroes Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Misunderstood Category:Muscular Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Pet owners Category:Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Protectors Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Soldiers Category:Speedster Category:The Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:World saver Category:Warriors Category:Wanderers Category:Kid Heroes Category:Youngsters Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Villains who turn in the good side